Sunlight
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Sonic is afraid of the sunlight and he doesn't go outside in the daytime only the night time. Amy Rose is the one to help him come outside and feel the sunlight, she tells him there's nothing to be afraid of. SonicxAmy. R&R. No flames please.


**Sunlight**

**Sonic woke up one morning yawning. He was in a blue bed. Sonic rolled over on his side tiredly and yawned again. It was dark in his room because some blue curtains were covering a big window that was on the side of him. It wasn't exactly a window it was more of a sliding glass door to go to the backyard. Sonic closed his eyes and yawned once more. "Morning already?" Sonic asked a pink bear that was sitting on the ground in front of him. Sonic mumbled something about sunlight and got out of bed lazily. Sonic looked in front of a mirror and shook his head. "I'm fine, I'll skip the bath," Sonic said to himself then walked out of the room. Sonic walked into a bathroom and brushed his teeth. Sonic looked at himself in a bathroom mirror. "When was the last time you took a bath?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, about a week," Sonic scratched the back of his head and sighed. "When was the last time you went outside…in the sunlight?" Sonic asked. Sonic didn't say anything after that and left the bathroom. Sonic then walked into a kitchen and made two plates of waffles. Sonic hurried into his room and grabbed the bear. Sonic suddenly stopped in front of the mirror in his room. "When was the last time you ate something different?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, about a year," Sonic shook his head. "You have to eat something different man," Said Sonic. "When was the last time you went outside, Sonic?" The Sonic in the mirror asked. Sonic swallowed hard and walked out of the room not saying anything. Sonic then walked into the kitchen. "Here you go Mr. Stone," Said Sonic, as he sat the bear down on a wooden chair in front of one plate. Sonic sat across from him and started eating his waffles. Sonic then suddenly looked at the bear. "No…I haven't spoken to Amy sense last year," Said Sonic. "You remember the argument we had about me not going out in the……….sunlight," Whispered Sonic. The bear didn't move or talk or touched his waffles. "Last thing she said was…come outside into the sunlight…it's great, please don't stay inside your house Sonic," Said Sonic sadly. "I really want to talk to her but…the sunlight," Whispered Sonic, as he shivered. Sonic suddenly frowned at the bear. "NO!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT THERE!!!!!" Yelled Sonic with rage. "Well…yes I know I haven't gone out there before in…the sunlight," Said Sonic his rage gone. "I know, I'm sorry Mr. Stone," Said Sonic, as he sighed. Sonic slumped back in his chair full of waffles. Sonic suddenly sat up and stared at the bear. "What? You don't want your waffles? But Mr. Stone, you haven't eaten sense the first day you moved into this house," Said Sonic worriedly. The bear didn't move or talk or touched his food; it just sat there staring at Sonic. "But I'm full," Whined Sonic. The bear didn't do anything. "Oh alright, I'll eat your food, but this is the last time I'm doing it," Said Sonic and gobbled up the bear's waffles in less than a minute. Sonic burped loudly and sighed. "Sorry Mr. Stone, I know you don't like it when I do that, it's became a habit now," Said Sonic apologetic. Sonic then got up sighing again. "It's your turn to do the dishes, Mr. Stone," Said Sonic walking out of the kitchen and into his room. Sonic looked into his mirror. "You didn't answer my question, when was the last time you went outside…in the sunlight?" Asked Sonic's reflection. Sonic ignored it and jumped on his bed and put some sheets over him. "I hate the sunlight, I hate the daytime, and I'm never going outside," Said Sonic. Sonic then suddenly got out of bed. "Mr. Stone, I don't hear the dish water going!" Sonic called out to the bear. Sonic sighed then suddenly heard a knock on his front door. Sonic's heart started beating fast! Sonic approached the front door slowly and nervously. "Who…who…who is it?" Asked Sonic. **

"**It's me, Amy! Sonic, let me in!" Exclaimed Amy from the outside. Sonic stood on the side of the door with his eyes shut tight. **

"**Come back another time," Said Sonic. Amy banged on the door with her fists angrily. **

"**Sonic! You never came outside before in the daytime only at night, once or twice to save the world, now please, open the door and let me in," Said Amy. Sonic gulped and sweated. Sonic then unlocked the door with shaky hands then went on to the side of the door again. **

"**It's…it's unlocked," Said Sonic with tears in his eyes. Amy suddenly opened the door and walked in. She looked around and didn't see Sonic. "I…I'm right here…please shut the door," Said Sonic nervously. Amy turned around to face Sonic and shut the door. **

"**Sonic…" Said Amy shaking her head. **

"**What is it that you want from me, Amy?" Asked Sonic. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and squeezed it tightly. **

"**I want you to come outside, it's such a beautiful day today, we could go to the park or to the beach," Said Amy smiling a little. Sonic shivered and closed his eyes. **

"**N…no," Replied Sonic shaking his head slowly and nervously. Amy squeezed Sonic's hand even tighter and looked him in the eye. **

"**Sonic," Amy said slowly. "You have no life in this filthy old house of yours, you need some fresh air, wide open spaces and the sunlight," Said Amy. Sonic gulped when she said the word sunlight. "Come," Said Amy. Sonic jerked his hand away from Amy's and let tears roll down his cheeks softly. **

"**N…no," Replied Sonic again. "I'm afraid," Amy stared at Sonic in confusion. **

"**Afraid of what Sonic?" Asked Amy. **

"**Afraid of…afraid of…the…sunlight," Replied Sonic shivering. **

"**You're shivering," Amy said. "Let's go outside where it's warm," Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him towards the door. Sonic jerked his hand away from Amy's and shook his head, tears still falling from his eyes. **

"**I…I don't want to," Replied Sonic. "I'm afraid," Amy grabbed Sonic's hand again moved closer to him. **

"**Sonic," Amy said. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you can't fear sunlight, it makes the plants grow it's harmless," Said Amy and placed her hand on Sonic's cheek. Sonic closed his eyes then suddenly Amy placed her lips on his. Sonic's eyes opened wide. Amy moved away and opened the front door. Sunlight peered through the doorway. "Come on," Said Amy, as she pulled him out of the house and into the sunlight. Sonic closed his eyes and shivered when he stepped onto some green grass. Amy giggled a little. "Open your eyes," Said Amy softly. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and saw the sun high up in the sky shining down on him. **

"**It…it doesn't hurt," Said Sonic. Amy nodded happily. **

"**Exactly, doesn't it feel warm?" Asked Amy. Sonic nodded and spread out his arms and spun around in a circle. **

"**Sunlight," Whispered Sonic, as he smiled. Amy giggled again. **

"**That's right, enjoy the warmness of the sunlight," Said Amy happily. **

_**Mr. Stone was wrong, there's nothing wrong with the sunlight. **_**Sonic thought happily. **

"**Hey Sonic, let's go to the beach," Said Amy smiling warmly. Sonic nodded smiling and took Amy's hand. They walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. Sonic drew circles in the sand smiling. **

"**I've never been at a beach before," Said Sonic softly. Amy put her arm around Sonic and kissed his cheek. Sonic turned to look at her then kissed her lips softly. Sonic pulled away then continued drawing circles in the sand with his finger. Amy was smiling. They stayed there for hours and hours until the sun had set behind the sea. Amy yawned so did Sonic. **

"**Wow, I'm tired," Said Amy yawning again. **

"**I'm tired too, I think I should go home now," Said Sonic. **_**Mr. Stone must be upset with me. **_**Sonic thought. Amy smiled. **

"**I'll walk you home," Amy said softly. Sonic nodded and took her hand. After that they took off to Sonic's house. They made it after an hour and stopped in front of his house. "Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow," Said Amy. Sonic smiled warmly. **

"**I'd like that," Said Sonic softly. Amy then kissed Sonic on the lips quickly and then skipped away humming a song. Sonic watched her until she disappeared then walked into his house. Sonic shut the door and turned a light switch. The lights came on and Sonic walked into the kitchen. The bear's chair was turned towards a refrigerator and the bear was staring at it. Sonic walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He took an orange juice carton out and started drinking. Sonic looked at the bear and sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Stone," Said Sonic with worry in his voice. "No, I didn't betray you," Said Sonic. "Okay…I'll go to sleep now," Said Sonic then picked up the bear and the orange juice. Sonic turned out the lights and walked into his dark room. He sat his orange juice on a desk at the side of his bed and sat the bear on a chair in front of his bed. Sonic then took a swig of his orange juice and laid down on his bed. Sonic fell asleep and had wonderful dreams of sunlight. After about two hours Sonic woke up in pain. Sonic held his stomach tightly and moaned in pain. "Ahhh!" Sonic shouted in pain and rolled around on his bed. Sonic looked at the bear and the bear stared right at him. Sonic crawled out of the room and into the kitchen. He picked up a phone that was on a counter and dialed Amy's number. Suddenly the pain felt worse. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed and laid down on the ground holding his stomach. Sonic looked forward and saw the bear sitting there staring at Sonic blankly. Sonic's breathing slowed and then his heart stopped. Sonic lay there dead. Amy was on the phone. **

"**Sonic! Sonic are you there?! Please pick up the phone! Sonic!" Amy screamed. **

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this story. I am sorry but this is the end of it. Hope you liked it. Review please, but you do not have to though. I will not be accepting flames on this story. Farewell. **_


End file.
